Yakko
by KTKomedy2813
Summary: In this parody of Shrek, Yakko Warner lived the life of a loner... sort of, but when toons invade his home, he, his siblings and their new friends must go rescue Princess Jenny Wakeman for the evil King Candy, but Yakko and the princess find love instead. Please rate and review.


KT: You remember the movie "Shrek"? The film that defined an animation studio as the big competitor to Disney Animation and Pixar? The film that has become the ultimate staple of films to show to your kids? The first animated feature to win an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature? The film internet comedian Doug Walker described as one he never got that into and always thought it was an overrated comedy? Yeah. This is the first chapter of my parody of that film.

* * *

CHAPTER 1  
A YAKKO STORY

**THE  
KTKomedy2813  
PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTIONS FILMS MOVIES  
INC LTD LLC GMBH COMPANY**  
Presents

A  
**CREATOONITY STUDIOS**  
Production

In a darkness, a storybook is laid down and opened as someone began to read.

_Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a tower within an abandoned kingdom guarded by a ferocious swarm of Cy-Bugs. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison and its vicious inhabitants, but none prevailed. She waited in the forgotten kingdom's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower, for her true love, and true love's first kiss._

There was a pause and whoever was reading laughed as he tore out a page and closed the book.

"Like that's ever gonna happen,' the person said, "What a load of-"

But his voice dropped out as the toilet flushed. The person came out of the outhouse where the toilet was. This person was a black-furred creature, with a black tail, a white face (sporting a red nose) and feet, wearing brown pants with a belt, had white gloves on his hands and had small black eyes. In other words, he was something that could easily be referred to as a puppy child. He was Yakko Warner, the oldest of his kin. Yakko stretched and examined the wrecked water tower he and his siblings, Wakko and Dot, lived in in the middle of the swamp. It isn't much, but to the Warners it was home.

SMASH MOUTH: **_Somebody once told me  
The world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with a finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an L on her forehead_**

Yakko scooped up some shampoo (in the swamp, mud is replaced with shampoo, and no, I have no explaination for why, so let's just say it's an enchanted swamp) with a bucket, and some leftover shampoo formed the title:

**YAKKO**

**_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make since not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_**

He hung the bucket of shampoo, now mixed with some water, above him and bathed himself in the mix for a shower as he whistled. He then got some of the mix in his mouth and tried to gurgle it, but the gagged and spat the mix onto the ground. The mix formed these three names below:

**ROB PAULSEN  
JESS HARNELL  
TRESS MACNEILLE**

**_So much to do  
So much to see  
So what's wrong with your taking the back streets  
You never know if you don't go  
You never shine if you don't glow_**

Yakko then used some slime from one of the bugs and a couple of Mentos to brush his teeth. He showed his teeth to the mirror which broke at the sight of them. The glass fell, revealing behind it two more names:

**BERNADETTE PETERS  
FRANK WELKER**

**_Hey now  
You're an All Star  
Get your game on  
Go play  
Hey now  
You're a rock star  
Get the show on  
Get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars to break the mold_**

After Yakko jumped into a canoe in the lake, he took out a battery-powered bugzapper and dropped it into the water, electrocuting all the fish, which started to float up to the surface. He grinned as he took one fish, and a few floating green clovers came and formed the next credit:

with  
**JANICE KAWAYE**

**_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now  
But wait till you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_**

Later, he pushed some mud of the log and grabbed a slug, with some maggots underneath it coming together and forming the last name in the credits:

and  
**ALAN TUDYK**

...however, the maggots scattered around, deforming the credit.

Moments later, Yakko painting something on a slab of bark. After he finished, he kissed the painting so it looks like he had lipstick. He placed it front of his house and went inside.

**_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire  
How about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored_**

In a nearby pub, an angry mob poured out of the doors to devise a plan to get a certain three Warners.

**_Hey now  
You're an All Star  
Get your game on  
Go play  
Hey now  
You're a rock star  
Get the show on  
Get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars to break the mold_**

Later, Yakko got Wakko, who looked the same as Yakko but wore a red hat and bright-blue shirt, to make a fire by belching a fire from a match onto a pile of wood. The two smiled. In the woods, the mob set fires to their torches. Back at the tower, Yakko sat on a recliner. Suddenly, he noticed the mob not far from the front door of the tower.

**_Hey now  
You're an All Star  
Get your game on  
Go play  
Hey now  
You're a rock star  
Get the show on  
Get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars to break the mold_**

Yakko rolled his eyes and sighed. It was time to do what he usually does: get rid of the mob. The mob made their way through the epitaphist quietly with Yakko following them quietly.

"You think they're in there?" asked a buff penguin with a red cape, named Drake.

Ruber, from Quest for Camelot, nodded grimly.

"Alright," Gaston said, "Let's get 'em."

Victor Quartermaine stopped him and said, "Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what those things could do to you?"

"Yeah, they'll grind-a your bones to make-a their bread," commented Stromboli.

Ratcliffe scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. That's giants who do that."

"Ah. Sorry. I must've-a confused them for somethin' else-a."

"It happens. But no, these things will make a suit from your freshly-peeled skin. Then, they'll shave your livers and squeeze whatever juices come out of your eyeballs."

Someone laughed. The mob turned to see Yakko standing behind them. "Well, actually, that would be ogres. Or, at least, most of them." The mob gasped as Yakko stepped forward. "Now, what you call puppy children? Oh, they're far, FAR worse than either of 'em. They'll find you and annoy you the moment you lay your eyes on them."

"No!" Abis Mal exclaimed.

"Oh, yes," Yakko continued, "And once you've been ignited and usually kick them out of your occupation, they immediately consider you their special friend. And once that happens, they'll NEVER leave you alone. Soon enough, you'll become so annoyed by them, that you'll actually be begging Death to put you out of your misery, but Death won't come, because at one point in time, even HE was annoyed by these so-called 'puppy children' once, so no matter what you do, no matter where you go, you'll be tortured by their obnoxious behavior and torturous voices for all eternity. Though in all fairness, I heard that eye jelly IS pretty good on toast."

"**BACK!**" Lucius Heinous VII exclaimed as he swang his torch at Yakko, "**BACK BEAST! I WARN YA!**"

_Oh, please,_ Yakko thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. He then pulled out a vacuum cleaner, set it to "Suck" and used it to blow the fire... in? And I'm not kidding, he actually used the vacuum to extinguish the fire by sucking all the heat and flames out of Lucius' torch.

...

Don't look at me! Cartoons do implausible things like this all the time.

Yakko stared at the mob for a while, and vice versa, until Lucius broke the silence by saying, "Did you just vacuum up fire?"

Yakko looked around and said, "Yeah, guess I kinda did. I wouldn't recommend staying around for what happens next, though. It won't be very pretty." He then set the vacuum past "Blow" and to "Hurl", and aimed it up north of his view, above the mob.

"Oh?" Gaston questioned, "And what makes you think no one'd be brave enough to experience what's to come next? After all, no one slays monsters like Gast-"

Yakko suddenly turned the vacuum cleaner on, and out came a roaring hurricane of fire large enough to fly towards the heavens and barely touching the edge of the mob, who screamed in absolute terror at the sight of such things. After a good 53 seconds, Yakko turned the vacuum off, halting the fire's emerging from the device, and to the mob still screaming their hearts out. As soon as they noticed the event had finished, they stopped and shivered...

...all except for Gaston, who was still screaming. Like a little girl, no less. Everyone looked at him in confusion, and the "manly" dude slowly stopped screaming and then asked, "Nobody saw that, right?"

Blowing the smoke off the vacuum, Yakko leaned in and whispered, "This is the part where you run away."

The mob turned to Yakko and, without a second thought, screamed and ran away from the kid. Yakko laughed as they fwooshed out of the swamp.

"And stay out!" he shouted. He then laughed and said to himself, "Now if only Smash Mouth were that easy to scare off."

The lead vocalist of Smash Mouth, Steve Harwell, exclaimed, "We're not leaving until you give us a wedding to perform at!"

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!"

But then Yakko realized something that somewhat confused him. The mob usually comes at the end of the week, like a Friday or a Saturday, and yet it came on a Wednesday. Soon, he noticed a wanted sign that was dropped by one of the mobmen. He picked it up and read it.

"Wanted: Any creature that does not meet the recommendations of King Candy's Code?"

Yakko sighed and tossed it away. He knew it was an idiotic ruling, but felt that it was none of his business and that neither he or his siblings should bother to deal with whoever's running this. But he'd be proven wrong...

* * *

KT: Well, that was the first chapter of my fanfic parody, Yakko. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to read and review. Just don't flame, okay? I don't really like it whe-

(gets shoved off by Homer Simpson)

HOMER: Move it! I wanna play Solitaire.

(gets up and dusts himself off)

KT: Oh, and by the way... this was originally deleted by myself because I had to delete all my cartoon crossover parodies. But now realizing that SOME writers are still writing fanfics that spoof films like Aladdin, I said, "Screw it, I'm posting anything I want, I don't care what happens," and I'm gonna keep doing the parody thing even if people like Musical Ninja and Detective88 won't be doing it anymore.


End file.
